


when you don't choose me (i'll have nothing left)

by wrnkledtime



Series: to the end of the world [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT season 5, Siege Perilous, angsty fluff, cs ff, episode 5x03, idk what else to tag this as, it's rly short, ouat spec, this ep ruined my life just sayin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrnkledtime/pseuds/wrnkledtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he tells her that he loved her, past tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you don't choose me (i'll have nothing left)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm posting all of the fics that i've written and posted on my tumblr (kindredsspirits) since the start of season 5 - this is a lil baby bit from after ep 5x03

He tells her that he loved her - past tense, and she wants to fight back as her resolve is breaking, as her last few bits of hope crumble to a fine dust at the stab of his words. She wants to be stronger than she actually is, wants to be able to listen to the darkness that’s swirling up a storm inside of her as it urges her to stand her ground. But the lost little girl inside of her, the part of her who thought that the days of fleeing, forgiving, and forgetting were over, yells at her in a panic to leave. 

She feels tears prick at her eyes and her nose begins to sting as her cheeks heat up with emotion and she has to get out of there; she has to leave because she can’t face him, nor can she face the implications behind his words, because deep down, she thought that they would be okay, that they would be able to pull through this and face the consequences and pick up right where they left off, but he’s avoiding her gaze and her vision is blurring and the corners of her lips are twitching downwards into a frown but she manages to force them upwards, and she has to go. 

So she disappears in a cloud of smoke and stumbles unsteadily once her feet touch ground. She gasps out a breath as a shooting pain sparks through her heart, and she takes in the darkness of the night around her, still and quiet as it is. She stands a little taller then, ignoring the twinges of hopelessness and loneliness as she catches sight of golden rays of light near the docks out of the corner of her eye. She squares her shoulders and faces the night. The black of her leather jacket glimmers under faint shine of the moon. Her breathing evens out and she watches, transfixed, as the heat of her breath vaporizes into faded wisps of grey. Her heartbeat pounds in her ears but it sounds hollower than she’s used to. 

Then her lips curl up into a smile because at that moment, it’s the only way she knows how to survive.


End file.
